


Immortal

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: "I'm immortal." There was nothing Mahiru hated more than hearing those words.





	Immortal

“Who cares? I’m immortal.” The deafening sound of a slap echoed through the room. Kuro could only stare at Mahiru in shock. He touched his cheek and it stung slightly but he was still in disbelief. Despite the evidence, Kuro couldn’t believe what just occurred.

Mahiru had slapped him.

He was shocked as well and Mahiru’s anger ebbed away when he saw Kuro’s expression. Mahiru hated himself for hurting Kuro but just remembering Kuro’s words made him upset. Mahiru’s hand hurt because of the slap and he clutched it with his other hand to stop himself from slapping Kuro again. His shoulders began to shake as he tried to contain his anger and sadness.

 _I’m immortal_. Those two words repeated themselves in Mahiru’s mind, mocking him.

Those words shook Mahiru to his core. They were both painfully aware of the tragedy waiting for them at the end of their relationship. But Mahiru always thought that they would be able to work past that fact by living in the moment and making the most of their time together. He never thought that Kuro approached it very differently from him.

Only an hour ago, they were fighting together and Kuro didn’t understand why they were fighting each other now. Kuro’s body was covered in wounds but the slap Mahiru gave him hurt much more than those attacks did. Physically, Mahiru’s slap barely affected him but the angry tears cut Kuro’s heart.

They stood in front of each other but neither spoke. Kuro didn’t know what to say and Mahiru couldn’t push any words past the lump in his throat. In a weak attempt to compose himself, Mahiru tried to brush his angry tears away. He felt Kuro close the distance between them and began to wipe away his tears.

Not wanting him to see his tears, Mahiru rested his forehead against Kuro’s chest and buried his face in his shirt. He could feel his warmth surround him as Kuro cautiously hugged him tighter against his chest. But a chill shook Mahiru when he remembered the wound on his chest.

The attack was meant for him and it would’ve killed him. But Kuro protected him. Mahiru knew that he should’ve been grateful for being alive but he couldn’t shake the image of Kuro bleeding and wounded. It scared him. It shook him. It clutched at his heart.

Kuro acted like it was nothing.

Mahiru had insisted on wrapping his wounds. As he treated Kuro’s injuries, Mahiru had to ask why he would block the attack with his own body. What Kuro said still echoed through his heart. “Who cares? I’m immortal.”

“I care.” Mahiru whispered so softly that Kuro almost barely heard the words over his sniffles. “I know you’re immortal. I know you heal faster than I do. But that doesn’t make seeing you get hurt any easier. Do you honestly think that I like the fact that you’re so willing to hurt yourself for my sake? I hate it!”

“You can hate me for protecting you but I’m not going to stop.” Kuro cradled Mahiru’s face and forced him to look up at him. “If getting hurt means that I get another day with you, I’ll take a thousand more attacks. I love you and—”

“How can you say that you love me when you don’t even trust me? I could’ve protected myself. I could’ve dodged. You didn’t need to get hurt!” Mahiru touched Kuro’s chest and could feel his beating heart. The sound was comforting and Mahiru wished that Kuro would cherish it as much as he did.

A part of Mahiru knew that whatever he said now would be useless. He could preach and beg Kuro not to put himself in danger. Maybe he could even coax a promise out of Kuro. But he knew that Kuro wouldn’t keep that promise when he was in the moment. It was difficult for Mahiru to be angry with Kuro because he knew that his actions came from a place of love.

So, Mahiru had no one to be frustrated with but himself.


End file.
